


Fate

by AdelineHux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineHux/pseuds/AdelineHux
Summary: Seven years before the events of Episode 7, The Force Awakens General Armitage Hux clones himself wanting sons to be heirs to the First Order. He got 35 sons like he wanted but gains a daughter as result of the Cloning Process. Supreme Leader Snoke receives word of the birth of 36 cloned children and decides to pay a visit to determine each child's future. The fate of one child is known to Snoke himself but not to their father, Armitage.





	Fate

                                                                                                                **Fate**

**Chapter I: Heirs**

 

  The room is dim almost dark enough that you can't see the silhouettes of the First Order Scientists. There is ten of them inside the room of various ages some are young possibly fresh out of the Academy while others look older with more experience all in the same uniform consisting of a black high-collared tunic, flared-hipped breeches, a black belt with a polished buckle,and knee-high boots without code cylinders or hat. Among them was a far older man he was a scientist for the old Galactic Empire. He was head of this special project that was commissioned to him by orders of General Hux only nine months ago. Today was a memorable day for them all especially General Hux. It was a day they all awaited for with careful observations and reports to the man today heirs to the First Order would be welcomed into the ranks. As if each clone child's fate was already determined before they greeted the life that they where be born into. The older looked at his colleagues gave them a firm nod which was returned as they looked at the LifeCapsules that held the children for the nine long delicate months.The screens read  _ready_. Slowly each scientist started activating one capsule at a time wrapping them in a black cloth blanket that served as clothing till their uniforms where finished. As the older man stepped out he left to notify the birth of the Heirs to the General.

 

  By the time the older man returned with General Hux finally the older man spoke " the Supreme Leader has been notified" He paused " he is on his way to determine that fates of the children" he finished Hux nodded looking at the seven rows of new born children each asleep. Of course the Supreme Leader would visit he would pay tribute in respect to his children he figured  _The sooner they are introduced to the Supreme Leader the better of they will be among the ranks_ he sighed nodding his head eyeing the children in sleep. The older interupted him in thought "have you chosen their names ?" he asked  


End file.
